Thirty Days of Death Eaters
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Written for 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge at HPFC. 30 drabbles about the death eaters. Some may not make sense, but I have a lot of inside jokes about the deatheaters between me and my friends so I wouldn't expect you to understand.
1. Sapphires

Lucius Malfoy walked into the death eater meeting for the second time this month wearing a brooch that was laced with sapphires. As he took his seat at the table, he got an odd stare from his sister-in-law Bellatrix.

"Lucius I know that you a sissy, but come one cross-dressing I might just have to tell Narcissa that you're starting to change your sexuality." Ripples of laughter drifted throughout the table. Lucius sighed leave it to Bellatrix to notice the small pin.

"For your information Bellatrix, I took it from Narcissa because she found it in my drawer. It was a gift for our anniversary next month." Bellatrix snickered, and let out somewhat of a mad cackle. Since she'd gone to prison she hadn't been the same, but Lucius couldn't stand her before that. She was always making fun of him picking on his long blonde hair, and his tendencies to be a bit pathetic. Bellatrix thrived on it.

"Whatever Lucius, my sister hasn't come crying to me about your boyfriend so I guess I won't have to cut your balls off, that is if you have any." Lucius gave her an odd look. Yes this was classical Bellatrix making up stories to get attention from the dark lord. He let the comment slip to the side and sat back ready for the long meeting.


	2. Love? What do I know about love?

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange walked into Malfoy manor quarreling over something. The other death eaters that were gathered in the manors parlor, tried to ignore the commotion until Bellatrix sent a curse flying across the room.

"You son of a bitch cheating on me!" Many of the men in the room stared in fear of Bellatrix, but one had the guts to say something.

"Doesn't love hurt" Severus Snape said with a smirk on his face directed towards Bellatrix.

"You shut up Snivellus" Snape shrunk back at the old childhood name that Bellatrix's own cousin had given him. Rodolphus was still in the room with his eyes bulging halfway out of his head.

"Now for you Roddy" she raised her wand and placed it near his throat.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing my lord" Bellatrix said fixing her blouse pulling it down just a little more to show off more cleavage. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister's action.

"Love quarrels" Snape said sarcastically looking directly at Bellatrix. She shot him back an insane glare and turned to her master.

"Is this true Bellatrix?"

"Yes my lord."

"Well I suggest you let Rodolphus go." Bellatrix took a step back and Rodolphus stood up and walked away from his wife, clearly in fear.

"Love? What do I know about love? Absolutely nothing so I suggest that you and Rodolphus keep your love life to yourself." Voldemort's eyes became a deep red, and Bellatrix sulked to the back of the room. Snape couldn't help, but snicker as Voldemort left the room, and Bellatrix continued to bitch in the corner of the room.


	3. Hundreds

Draco sat at the dining room table reading his potions essay that was due when he was to return to Hogwarts in January. He found the task rather boring and began to drift asleep. He was woken by the sound of his Aunt's thundering of voice.

"Yes hundreds of little children Greyback" she said while backing up into her bedroom across the hall. Draco wiped his eyes and saw Greyback with his eyes closed following Bellatrix as if she was a good smelling piece of meat.

"Yes delicious" Greyback muttered as he followed Bellatrix into the room. The door slammed shut, and Draco heard muffled voices coming from behind the door.

"Draco" Narcissa Malfoy said from behind him, making him jump a mile.

"Mum I didn't see you there" he said trying to explain himself.

"I suggest you don't try to understand your Aunt Draco. I still don't understand her." Draco stared to the bedroom door, and tried to tune out the noise coming from behind the door. He grabbed his potions essay, and hurried up to his room. Hopefully he wouldn't be disturbed by an more deranged people.


	4. Sunshine

Lord Voldemort stepped onto the cool patio of Malfoy manor letting the sunshine flow over his body. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the nice day enclose him before going back into the house. As he turned though he saw Narcissa, Lucius' rather annoying wife.

"My lord if you wish to get some sun you will need to sun bathe. Your going to need some swim trunks and a towel, and I think I'll join you as well." She was so excited before Voldemort could protest she ran into the house to grab her tools. Voldemort sat on the patio in on of the lawn chairs staring into the field behind the house. It was an ordinary field, actually quite boring but he was bored so he stared aimlessly into the field.

"Here you are" Narcissa said as she returned. She was wearing a green bikini with white polka dots that Voldemort found quite form fitting. She might have been Lucius' wife, but she was much better looking then Bellatrix who was a skeleton. She handed him a pair of swim trunks that were bright pink.

"These are Lucius', but I didn't think you would mind." Voldemort took the pink swim trunks in his hands and couldn't help but chuckle a little. No wonder Bellatrix always questioned his sexuality; his wife was dressing him up like a little girl.

"You may change in the bathroom my lord." Voldemort stood up and headed into the house. He turned to see Narcissa laying out the towels, god she looked good. Lucius wouldn't mind if he took her for a walk in the park though would he. He was sick of Bellatrix and her stupid obsession shit. Someone unwilling would be just as good. He hurried to the bathroom shed his black robes and put on the pink swim trunks on. He headed back outside and saw Narcissa lying on her stomach. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and turned to Voldemort.

"You can lay her my Lord I suggest you use sun tanning lotion as well you don't want to sunburn." Voldemort settled on the towel, and laid down he wasn't going to use sun tan lotion he would never burn.

"Are you sure you don't want any my lord?"

"I'm sure Narcissa." She lay back down and then went to the string on the back of her bikini.

"Don't want to have any bad tan lines" she said and undid her bikini. Voldemort sucked in his breath as if by breathing he would go and rip her bottom half off too.

"Something wrong my lord."

"No" he said quickly "nothing at all."

He turned on his back so he was looking up at the sun, and let the warm air come over him.

Lucius walked in the house, and realized it was empty. Most people were either on missions or at home so the house was empty for once. He walked to the kitchen and realized that the door to the patio was open. He walked outside and saw his wife with the back strap of her bikini undone lying with the Dark Lord sun tanning. Voldemort was nearing a dark red now, and probably hadn't used the sun tanning lotion.

"Narcissa" Lucius called. She turned flashing both Voldemort and her husband. She seemed a bit flustered, but Voldemort just stared there was thing the Black sisters' had in common. Lucius ran his palm across his face. Only his naïve wife would pull a stunt like that.


	5. Moonlight

Antonin Dolohov sat in the moonlight sat in the moonlight. The full moon shown down on the Earth quite brightly that night, and Antonin looked to the sky for answers. Answers that no one could answer especially the moon thousands of miles away. It was nice to be alone for once away from the hustle and bustle of the death eaters, but this also worried him. That could only mean one thing either there was eminent danger or they were playing a prank on him. He himself had been a part of many pranks, using Narcissa's makeup on Lucius, surrounding Peter rather closely which sent the claustrophobic man into a frenzy. There was also the time they had tried to pull a prank on Bellatrix, and he still had the scars from that. It had been a night much like this and the Dark Lord had been on a mission. Bellatrix waited his return, so they could do whatever they did. Dolohov still wasn't sure what went on between them. Along with Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus they had placed a doll that looked exactly like the Dark Lord on Bellatrix's bed. Everything was set, until they heard someone shouting upstairs from Bellatrix's bedroom later that night.

"Antonin, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Lucius to Bellatrix's room now!" Of course it had been the Dark Lord shouting and they had regrets of pulling the prank on Bellatrix as they climbed the stairs to her room. Lucius opened the door to Bellatrix and the Dark Lord kissing. All of them flinched especially Rodolphus who saw his wife kissing him. Bellatrix caught there eyes, and with an evil glare she didn't tell the Dark Lord. They continued leaving them to watch. Dolohov cast the memory out of his mind not wanting to remember any more. They had all learned their lesson after that night. Suddenly, Dolohov heard something in the bushes. He stood, and started to back up, but somebody came behind him, and placed a bag over his head. As he struggled and tried to get free the people overpowering him dragged him off into the night.

"Let me go!" Dolohov shouted from inside the bag. They set him in a chair and ripped his shirt off.

"Stop!" he shouted again this time moving the chair. He felt a sting on his chest, and as he grew tired of trying to wiggle he settled. The stinging pain lasted for about an hour, and then stopped. The bag came off his head, and he looked down to see something tattooed across his chest. The tattoo read _I support Bellatrix and Voldemort._

Laughter erupted from around him, and he turned to see nearly every death eater except for Bellatrix. He groaned, how on Earth was he going to explain this.


	6. Fiery Orange Hair

It was a normal day at Malfoy manor, the death eaters were gathered around the dining room table having a meeting about how they were going to catch Potter. Ideas were being thrown around the table and of course fights had started. Lucius and Bellatrix were now away from the table fighting over who was more loyal to Voldemort. Amycus and Alecto Carrow were fighting over who was their mother's favorite, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were fighting over the same. Voldemort lounged in his seat rather annoyed. His had all stemmed from his mission his duty to kill Potter. As a curse from Bellatrix came whizzing by his head he stood up, and muttered a small incantation. Suddenly everyone hair in the room turned a fiery-orange color. Voldemort sat down and let the screaming begin. He wasn't sure who had screamed louder Bellatrix or Lucius.

"I look like a filthy blood-traitor" she shouted at the top of her lungs. After another blood curling shriek she tried to turn her hair back to its normal Black color. Then there was Lucius.

"My beautiful hair, my beautiful luscious blonde hair he" he shouted louder then Bellatrix had. Voldemort laughed at the show these two were some of his most powerful death eaters and they were freaking out. Bellatrix laughed as she saw Lucius doing a little dance.

"You're such a pussy Lucius." He growled a little at her and Bellatrix just did a mad cackle. Voldemort rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

"Are we ready to discuss capturing Potter now?" The death eaters nodded and sat at there normal seats. With the flick of his wand the fiery-orange hair disappeared from the room and the meeting began.


	7. Marked

Narcissa sat depressed at the end of the room full of death eaters. She felt so left out of the group. Every single person in the room had a mark on their left forearm, but she didn't. Lucius had told her that this was a man's business, and that she shouldn't get involved.

"What about Bellatrix?"

"Well that's exactly my point this is a man's business." She had chuckled at that, but sometimes it got rather annoying, not being a part of the group. She was often kicked out of her own house because they were discussing something very important. Today was the day she was going to ask if she was finally worthy.

"My lord" Voldemort stared down at the petite blonde rather annoyed by the interruption.

"Yes, Narcissa" he answered in a rather stagnant tone.

"I was wondering if I could perhaps receive my mark." Voldemort held back the urge to laugh. This woman wanted to be marked. It was rather amusing, but to make it more amusing he held his tongue.

"Yes you seem worthy enough." Lucius and Bellatrix both stared wide-eyed. Narcissa was the sweet innocent blonde that got everything she wanted except this. Bellatrix wanted to scream, and Lucius want to stop him from ruining his trophy wife. Voldemort placed his wand on her left forearm, and everyone stared in excitement as he muttered a curse. Narcissa shut her eyes, and let the pain spread through her, but she resisted the urge to let out any cry of agony. After the pain was gone she looked down to see her new mark. She let out a blood curling scream as she saw her arm, and Voldemort laughed. Where a dark mark normally would be was now the tattoo of a unicorn.

"I thought you were worthy of that." The other death eaters laughed, and even Lucius let out a little chuckle. Narcissa stormed out of the room angry with all of them. This wasn't how she wanted to be marked.


	8. Blissful

Nagini sat on her master's lap pleased that they were finally alone in blissful silence. With all the Death Eaters gone she and her master were the only ones in Malfoy Manor. Even that blonde haired woman was finally gone. Voldemort petted Nagini for around fifteen minutes and then decided to get up.

"Now Nagini are you ready for fashion show time." Nagini rolled her eyes, so much for blissful silence. Her master had always had this fetish with dressing her up in little costumes. Voldemort went to the closet, and grabbed the box that he had hidden months ago. It was full of various costumes, a chef costume, a princess, a ghost. There were also many more that annoyed Nagini very much.

"Let's put your costume on." Nagini closed her eyes as he slid a costume over her head. She also felt a wig being placed on her. When the snake opened her eyes she saw she was dressed as a clown, one of those dreadful muggle characters that some people are terrified off. Voldemort squealed in delight at Nagini's.

"Now let's take some pictures." Voldemort grabbed his camera from the box and began taking little pictures. Little did he know that two of his Death Eaters were back from their mission. Lucius and Severus walked in the room, and Lucius cowered back in fear.

"There is a clown in there Severus." Snape sighed when he saw Nagini. This job was getting a little ridiculous.


	9. Groan

"Lucius can you get me a sandwich" Narcissa called from her bedroom. Lucius groaned his eight months pregnant wife was really starting to push it with him. He had told Voldemort that tonight the meeting could be held at his house for a change. Voldemort agreed, and said that there would be no interruptions. If she wanted something tonight during the meeting he might have to kill her. As he headed towards the kitchen to make her sandwich the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" he said to no one in particular. He continued to make the sandwich figuring the person at the door could wait, but the door bell continued to ring. The ringing became so annoying Lucius heard Narcissa scream from upstairs.

"GET THE DAMNED DOOR!" He sighed he couldn't seem to do anything right. He hurried down the hall and pulled open the door to see his sister-in-law Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus.

"Move you fool" she said and pushed him to the side, nothing like barging into someone's house. Lucius gave Rodolphus a funny look as he walked in.

"Why is she so moody?" Lucius asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea, she's been really off lately I don't know what it is." Lucius pondered the thought of Bellatrix possibly being pregnant too, but wiped it away. That child would most certainly be a devil child.

"Lucius where is my sandwich?"

"Looks like you have to go." Rodolphus nodded towards the kitchen, and Lucius began walking down the hall. He grabbed Narcissa's sandwich from off the counter, and began the trek upstairs. He reached the room, open the door and promptly hit Narcissa, who was headed down to see where her sandwich was, in the face.

"Honey, oh my god are you ok." She just stared up at him her nose bleeding.

"DO I LOOK OK!" she exploded, and pushed past him downstairs. Lucius groaned yet again this was going to be a long day.

After a few hours death eaters began to arrive, and Narcissa still sat speaking with her sister. Lucius really didn't listen to their conversation, but he had been given a couple of ugly glares from Bellatrix so he really didn't want to know.

Finally, Voldemort arrived and Lucius led everyone into the dining room.

"Lucius I think my water just broke" everyone stopped and turned to Narcissa. Lucius sighed and laughed. _This would only happen to me._


	10. Why in the world would you do that!

"I think I just want to be a muggle hot dog seller." Lucius turned to Snape confused.

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"I'm sick of all this drama, I should just go get one of those carts full of delicious hot dogs, and sell them, much easier then this life." Lucius just patted him on the back.

"Ok then my friend I think you need some sleep."


	11. Empty

Bellatrix searched the cupboards looking for something to eat. The stupid house elf she had just killed insisted that there was no food in the house and maybe the piece of filth was right.

"Narcissa!" Narcissa quickly hurried down the stairs at her sister's call.

"What is it Bella?" There is no food in this house; I'm going to the store. Before she could grab her wand to apparated Narcissa grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. You'll stay here while I go shopping." Bellatrix gave her sister a hard glare. She may not have wanted to go shopping, but she didn't like being ordered around either.

"Why can't I go shopping?" Narcissa cleared her throat insuring she could say this to her sister.

"Because I don't want you to harm anyone." Bellatrix laughed aloud.

"Me harm someone." As soon as she said that she immediately regretted it.

"Yes you Bella now stay here while I get some groceries." Narcissa apparated away, and Bellatrix stomped over to the sofa in the parlor.

"At least I strike fear in others!" she shouted to her long gone sister. _At least I strike fear in others._


	12. Raving

Lucius began to come out of his slumber, and sat up in bed. He looked around the room slightly confused. The room he was sleeping in wasn't his room, and the woman next to him wasn't his wife.

"Gah!" he shouted when he saw it was Bellatrix lying next to him. She turned over coming back into consciousness.

"What Lucius you don't remember last night?" He slumped back into his pillow and it all came flowing back. The party, the wine, the dancing, and then moving to the bedroom. He ran his fingers over his face at the sick memories. His wife was a raving beauty, but Bellatrix was a raving maniac.

"Well Lucius I suggest you remember quick. I'll see you at the meeting." She got out of bed naked and put on a robe. Lucius couldn't help but gawk at her body her and Narcissa had a lot in common there.

"Men" Bellatrix muttered and she walked out of the room leaving Lucius clueless and afraid of what Narcissa would say.


	13. Continually

It always seemed to happen, and it was continually getting worse. Rodolphus didn't know what to do; Narcissa was always coming to him complaining of how Lucius was never paying attention. He couldn't resist Bella was to busy lusting over Voldemort to actually do something with him. They were sisters, but since when did he care about morals. He was a death eater one that was fearless, even towards Bellatrix. He didn't care what she thought any more after so many years of marriage they had finally gotten used to the idea of living with each other.

Rodolphus and Narcissa we're currently at it on Lucius' desk. Narcissa had been upset about Lucius not paying attention to her, and had come running to him wanting as she had put it _a good fuck_. Rodolphus had been in the study trying to find some paperwork, but Narcissa had cleared off Lucius desk and lifted her skirt. He couldn't resist her beautiful legs and beautiful face it was all too much. As they made love on the desk, they didn't realize that they were about to have an unwanted visitor.

"Mum" Draco said as he entered, but when he saw his mother on the desk panting underneath his uncle he just stopped.

"Draco dear." Rodolphus stopped, and pulled out, but Draco just left. He never wanted to see his mother again after that moment in time.

**I know this one was kind of odd, but I didn't know what to do for continually and my friend gave me the idea. Please review. :D**


	14. Maniac

Travers entered Malfoy and was amazed by how empty it seemed. Normally there was someone doing something in the house; whether it was a death eater training or Narcissa attempting to cook for everyone something was always going on. He walked down the halls toward one of the many parlors, but stopped when he heard music playing in the parlor he was headed toward. He listened and heard the words of the muggle song blasting from the room.

"She's a maniac, maniac on the floor!" Travers couldn't resist himself, who was listening to the atrocious muggle music. He stepped into the parlor and saw none other then the Dark Lord himself dancing to the music. Bellatrix was chained to the floor, and when she saw Travers she shot an insane glare his way. He backed away out of fear of what Bellatrix would do to him if he stayed and wanting to rid himself of his masters bad dance moves.


	15. Dreamily

The death eaters were having a party. Voldemort felt that something was eating away inside of his death eaters so he wanted to give them a time to relax and not be stressed. Bellatrix had said how Potter would be moving, but he didn't care one little kiss and she would shut up for two weeks. The party was at Malfoy manor and Narcissa had put a great deal into planning the party. She felt so special because she had done something for the death eaters. Everyone else just kind of nodded at her when she tried to converse with them. Moving around the room with everyone rubbing her off she moved lastly to her husband and Severus.

"What's going on honey?" Severus turned to her and in a dreamily cried out to her,

"Why are you calling me honey?" She sighed and went to sit with her son in the other room. She had ordered to many drinks.

**I know the death eaters having a party isn't realistic, but hey they are my drabbles I'll write what I want. Please review. :D**


	16. Closed

Young Peter Pettigrew sat outside Lord Voldemort's study at Riddle Manor. He was going to become a death eater. He would show Remus, James, and Sirius he wasn't a coward like they all believed. He winced every time he heard a shriek or moan come from the room. Someone was clearly in pain, and it sounded like a woman. After about twenty minutes of torture the noise finally stopped and Peter waited for someone to come to the door.

He was ready for this, he had made his decision he was going to help Voldemort and show his friends who was really right, who wasn't a coward. Peter turned as the closed door swung open to reveal a woman with crazy black hair, and black eyes that appeared to show how soulless she was.

"You may go in, and welcome to the death eaters." Peter just stared at the woman. She looked quite dismantled, her clothes looked like they were just throw on, and he couldn't swore he saw a red mark in the shape of a chain on her lower arm. He entered the room confused, but she wouldn't matter because in a few moments he would show his friends who was not a coward.


	17. Opened

**Some more bad language then usual in this one, and its kind of dark and angsty. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Some days Macnair hoped that his father would leave the cabinet that held his axe opened, so he could use the axe at his dispense. Ever since he hadn't gotten to kill that stupid hippogriff Macnair was the laughing stock of the death eaters.

"Did the hippogriff get to you?"

"Watch out Macnair it's related to hippogriffs." The comments were endless. Sometimes he just wanted to take the axe and chop every one of their heads off. It was a harmless plan really. He would have everything he wanted, to be left alone. He told his plan to his wife who suggested he stop watching those chainsaw massacre muggle things.

"Your starting to sound like the Lestrange bitch, you know all insane and all." Macnair just nodded. All those jackasses would one day pay. He just hoped he was on the other end of the wand.


	18. Judgmental much?

Today was the annual ping pong tournament for the death eaters. The final doubles match was being held between the teams of Lucius and Severus, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Lucius and Severus had proved that they had skills, but Bellatrix had a mean serve that actually knocked Travers out.

"Ok teams" Voldemort said "I'd like this to be a fairly clean game, and when I say that I mean no arguing besides that I don't really care." Bellatrix gave her master an evil grin and he smiled back, this was definitely entertainment. "Lucius' team will serve first because they are technically in second place." Lucius took the small ping pong ball in his hand, and prepared himself to do a serve.

"Come on Lucius" Rodolphus nagged from the other side of the table. As he brought the paddle up to serve there was a voice from behind him.

"To bad Lucius is a girl so he doesn't have the balls to do it." His paddle remained in the air and the ball continued to bounce until it landed off the table.

"Point to Bellatrix's team." Bellatrix smiled at her small triumph, throwing her voice across the room had come in handy since she was a young child, and winked at Voldemort as he handed her the ball. She wound up getting ready to make her serve and using all the power she could muster sent the ball soaring across the table.

"GAH!" was somewhat of the noise that had escaped her lips. The ball which had gone straight to Severus remained untouched as he ducked as a result of Bellatrix's scream.

The next couple of serves went like that as well until Bellatrix served out. Severus this time got the serve, and decided to have some fun. He threw the ball up over exaggerating Bellatrix's serve and hit it with the paddle sending it flying into the wall. He also added a loud scream for emphasis.

"That was a little overzealous." Bellatrix remarked as Rodolphus took the serve.

"Judgmental, much?" Bellatrix just rolled her eyes, and the game came to a quick close as Lucius and Severus missed nearly every one of Rodolphus' serves.

"That was interesting" Voldemort remarked as the match was over. Bellatrix seemed to be the only one super excited that she won; Rodolphus truly didn't give a damn.

"Yeah she's definitely gone completely off her rocker" Severus whispered to Lucius. Bellatrix continued to dance around the room in victory until everyone left and she realized that she was alone.


	19. Dancing

"Let's go dancing" Antonin suggested after their meeting. Most of the death eaters nodded in agreement, they hadn't gotten to have fun in a while. They apparated to the nearest wizarding club, The Funky Room, and got settled at a table.

"Ok you can leave anything you brought here, but watch out for order members and stuff, they don't normally come here, but who knows." Lucius set his cane on the bench and the other death eaters deposited bags and other stuff. Then, Bellatrix tried to take of her shirt.

"No Bella" nearly everyone chorused at once. She gave them all an evil glare then put on a pout as she walked to the bar. Lucius took his wife on the dance floor, and they started dancing, but not very well. Draco kind of flinched when he saw his mother try to grind up against his father, it was quite disgusting.

"Is everything all right Draco?" Severus asked as he took a seat next to his godson.

"Yeah" Draco said looking away from his parents.

"Are they grossing you out?"

"Yes!" Draco exploded. "It's just so icky and gross, and" Severus smiled it was quite amusing to listen to the boy as he went on.

"Draco can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"How do you think you were conceived?" Draco's jaw dropped in disgust, and then he closed his eyes.

"That's just sick, and I don't think I can ever look at my mother again now thanks Professor." Draco got up and walked past his parents flinching a little to sit at the other end of the room.

Bellatrix on the other hand was downing her fourth shot of vodka in ten minutes. She tottered off her bar stool and headed over to her husband.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked her voice slurring slightly. Rodolphus just nodded this was about as close as he would get to his wife for the next couple of months. They danced a little, and when Bellatrix turned she let out a scream of rage. A group of wizards had just apparated, and it was of course the Order.

She stared right at her niece seeing so much of her sister in her, and it made her sick. "Get out you filth!" she exploded pushing Rodolphus away. She had her wand drawn and she was approaching them. All the death eaters had now become alert, and were moving towards Nymphadora. Bellatrix finally got to her, and grabbed her shoulder so she could look at her face. Only it wasn't Nymphadora.

"Yo bitch what do you want?" She would have just said sorry, but now this dude with pink hair like Nymphadora was calling her a bitch. She sent the cruciatus curse flying his way, and he landed screaming on the floor. The death eaters fled, and Lucius had to drag Bellatrix away kicking and screaming, so much for a nice night of dancing.


	20. Flower Garden

Lucius kneeled down in the flower garden taking a careful look at the tomato plants.

"Why can't these damn things just grow?" he asked Narcissa who was standing in the doorway. He heard chuckles in the distance and turned to see that it wasn't only Narcissa in the door, but the rest of the death eaters.

"The flowers coming in good Lucius" Bellatrix asked mockingly. Lucius looked at the petunias on the other side of the garden.

"There actually doing quite well, I think I need to prune the rose bush though." The laughter stopped, and Bellatrix gave Lucius an evil glare.

"Whatever Lucius go back to your gardening then." Lucius shrugged and returned to his flower fixing his hat so that the sun wouldn't get in his eyes. Who really cared what they thought anyway.


	21. Truthfully

The death eaters sat around the parlor of Malfoy Manor drinking firewhiskey and butter beer. Everyone had had their fair share of drinks and even the Dark Lord himself was drunk.

"Bellatrix truthfully I don't know if you're loyal to the Dark Lord." Severus spoke this with a smile on his face, but Bellatrix did not take the comment lightly.

"Look who's talking Snivellus you make me sick." In a drunken rage she slammed her glass on the floor shattering it into many small pieces.

"Bellatrix I don't think your very loyal either." As the Dark Lord spoke Bellatrix's eyes filled with tears and she stormed out of the room. The death eaters burst out laughing. It was fun to mess with insane people.


	22. Lies

Severus sat in the parlor of Malfoy manor, he was sick of all the lies. _I'm loyal to you, I'll do anything. _He wanted it all to be over, he wanted Voldemort to be dead so he could get his revenge and get on with his life.

"Get up you piece of filth!" Bellatrix screamed and pushed Severus to the side. She settled on the couch with a bag of popcorn and a book. Severus just stared why couldn't she just sit somewhere else?

"What are you looking at you unloyal piece of shit?" Severus just sighed even though Bellatrix was having one of her bad days he had to admit she was smart. She was the only one to ever think that he was unloyal.


	23. Gone

Lucius stared into the Great Hall. It was over, the Dark Lord was gone. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified. Bellatrix was gone so everyone could have piece of mind, but Narcissa would be depressed for a long time. The dark lord was gone, but now he was considered a traitor. _I'll probably rot in prison for the rest of my life. _

"Lucius" Narcissa walked up from behind him. "We're going to be fine you know." Lucius turned to her his eyes rimmed with tears. It was one of the first times in years he had actually cried. "I lied and told the Dark Lord the boy was dead." Lucius smiled and let out a sigh of relief. They would be fine they could get out of this. Still Lucius couldn't help but feel selfish as he realized he was standing in a pool of his own wife's blood. This would have never happened if he had actually done the right thing and refused the dark lord. It was all his fault his family was suffering, and for some reason he felt prison was something he needed, so he could be gone.


	24. Bones

Bellatrix looked at the bones below her. They were the bones of one of her prey. _A girl needs jewelry. _ She fastened the bones into a necklace. She put the necklace around her neck and kicked the other bones to the side. _I'll come back for the skull later that will be a good center piece._ She walked into Malfoy Manor, and when Narcissa saw her necklace she dropped a china plate.

"Bella are those human bones around you neck?" She nodded as she headed into the parlor, and Narcissa just rolled her eyes. _She's overdoing it now._ Bellatrix plopped next to Voldemort who just smiled.

"I love your bones." Bellatrix thinking he meant her bones jumped on top of him, and starting kissing him on the neck. "Bella stop." She shifted away, and licked her wounds.

"I'm sorry my lord." She walked out of the room and ripped her homemade necklace off her neck cursing at herself for being so stupid.


	25. Soldier

Avery sat at the meeting holding his head up by his arm. He was so tired he thought that he would fall asleep at any moment. When he was young his mother had told him stories of muggle soldiers fighting in a great war, a war that was stupid and terrible, and that had forced his family out of London. His father didn't like her telling him those stories, but she did anyway. He told no one, but the reason he had joined the Death Eaters was because he believed this was the closest thing to a solider. The closest thing that would earn someone the upmost respect from their family and their father.


	26. Amethyst

Rodolphus walked downstairs wearing amethyst dress robes. There was going to be a party tonight at the Black's residence and in order to make a good impression on Bellatrix's parents he had decided to dress nicely. Also, many of the Death Eaters would be there so he would want to impress them too. The dress robes were sharp, and had a slight touch of elegance. His mother had especially liked them.

"Hello honey" he spoke softly to Bellatrix as she came to meet him at the door. She stared at his dress robes, and took out her wand changing the dress robes from amethyst to emerald green.

"That's much better." Rodolphus just sighed he could never please this woman.


	27. Water

The death eaters had decided to pull a prank on one of their own; Lucius Malfoy. They had filled balloons full of water like muggles and were prepared to fire them at Lucius when he walked outside. Peter stood watch and as Lucius headed towards him ran back to the others.

"He's coming." Bellatrix who had been in charge of the operation pointed for the men to get in their positions and she took her place on a garden bench. When Lucius came around the corner he was pelted with the balloons. He just took a deep sigh as the water soaked through his shirt. Bellatrix just laughed insanely, but little did she know that Lucius had seen this coming. Rodolphus and Rabastan grabbed the bowl of water Lucius had told them to fill, and approached Bella.

"Bellatrix I think something's eating your hair." She just gave Lucius an evil glare; he had always made fun of her unkempt hair. So focused on giving Lucius the evil eye she didn't notice the bucket of water being poured over her head. She screamed and got up punching Rodolphus continually.

"You better run" she shouted and the brothers took off running afraid for their lives.


	28. Fire

The Dark Lord sat in a chair staring at the fire. He loved the fire, and how magical it was. He felt the power of it seeping into him, but it was extinguished. He turned and even in the darkness he could see the outline of a naked Bellatrix.

"Would you like a taste of this my lord?" He sighed she was so forceful, but how could he resist.

After about an hour of love making they lay on the floor of the parlor. The Dark Lord sent a jet of fire back into the fire place and he watched the fire again with just as much amusement as before.


	29. I choose you!

The death eaters gathered outside for a game of kick ball. Bellatrix had challenged the Dark Lord to a match and of course who was the Dark Lord to let down a challenge to humiliate Bellatrix. They gathered outside, and began to assemble teams. The Dark Lord was civil and let Bellatrix go first, who every time she picked someone would shout,

"I choose you!" The Dark Lord just said the person's name, and they joined him by bowing. Severus this time had decided to be referee; the ping pong incident hadn't left him with a good light of any sort of competition involving Bellatrix.

"Ok the Dark Lord's team is kicking first Bellatrix's team is in the field." Severus sat leisurely on a bench next to Narcissa. "This should be interesting." Narcissa nodded back and they watched as the game began. Severus knew both teams were going to cheat and he wasn't going to stop it, it would take all the fun out of the game. Bellatrix's team had decided to use magic to cheap. Everyone on the team stopped the person up by either tripping them when they were running to first base or transforming the kick ball into a porcupine. Bellatrix's team was quickly up, but the Dark Lord didn't seem to get angry. He took the kick ball and pitched it to Bellatrix as he did he quickly shout,

"Andromeda!" She had a burst of anger and missed the ball easily.

"Strike one!" Severus shouted from Narcissa's side. Again the Dark Lord did the same thing and a third time as well. Bellatrix missed each one and stepped to the back of the line quite angry. Lucius was up next and the Dark Lord had many things to say to him.

"Someone's got your snake cane!"

"They're stealing your shampoo!"

"Oh no boo boo!" Even Narcissa stifled a laugh as the last pitch rolled by him. Boo boo was Lucius teddy bear he had had since he was a child. Sometimes he still slept with it. The Dark Lord quickly struck out the last batter and they switched sides again. This went on for six more innings when Bellatrix finally snapped.

"I quit I can't take it any more!" She stormed off cursing every thing within two feet of her. By the time she reached the house three statues were chipped, all the flowers on a rose bush were ash, and two peacocks were dead. The Death Eaters made there way back inside, and the Dark Lord just smiled. Severus laughed as he walked next to the Dark Lord, and Narcissa looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?"

"You really think your sister has the patience for a game that was destined to go on for hours." Narcissa laughed as she realized what the Dark Lord was saying. He had the game won before it even started.


	30. Stormier

Lucius sat with his grandson as he played with his toys. Draco was currently having a fight with his wife, but Lucius himself had seen stormier days, days full of grief and loss. He sighed as all the old memories of the Death Eaters were dredged up. Then, he thought of all the good times they'd had. The ping pong, kickball, pranks he laughed out loud as he remembered the day Narcissa had gotten the unicorn tattoo.

"Grandpa what's so funny?" Lucius picked up his three year old grandson and placed him on his lap.

"I was thinking of a story about your grandmother and a unicorn."

"I unicorn" Scorpius shouted full of excitement.

"Yes a unicorn." As Lucius told the story Scorpius laughed and laughed. Lucius just smiled and somehow forgot the stormier times and just forward to the clear skies ahead.


End file.
